


Tattoo

by SummerRain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hickies, Love, M/M, Romance, Tattoos
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerRain/pseuds/SummerRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn ha un nuovo tatuaggio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> 111 parole.

Zayn ha un nuovo tatuaggio.   
È colorato, rosso, ed è alla base del collo. È stato un po' doloroso, ma anche decisamente piacevole. Zayn sorride. Be', è stato piacevole anche quello che è venuto  _dopo_.  
Zayn è molto orgoglioso del suo nuovo tatuaggio, più di quanto lo sia mai stato di tutti gli altri che ha. Lo sfoggia subito il giorno dopo, accompagnato da un gran sorriso felice e quella vista sconvolge più di un suo compagno, nella band.   
Lo sfoggia subito, perchè sa che svanirà in qualche giorno.   
Perché sì, ad un occhio non allenato potrebbe sembrare una macchia informe e quindi sfuggire che invece non è altro che la forma della bocca di Liam.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ci crederete ma è stata scritta esattamente il giorno prima che il suddetto si facesse il nuovo tatuaggio, quello sul petto. E, sì, quando ho scoperto che non solo si era fatto un nuovo tatuaggio, non solo era in parte rosso, ma raffigurava pure delle labbra mi si è aperta davanti un'intera carriera da veggente.


End file.
